Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by mlollove
Summary: Collin imprints on a teen who comes to La Push to live with her cousin, Embry, after her mother died. Embry acts like her older brother and doesn't want her to fall in love. What happens if that is not what she wants either? Not CollinXEmbry!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set before Jacob imprinted and only Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil had imprints. Embry's cousin, 17 year old Molly, is moving to La Push after her mother past away from cancer. She needed to get away from all the memories that seemed to haunt every part of her house and life back home in California. Embry is like her older brother and they had spent so much time together as children. When he found out about the death of his aunt, Embry offered for Molly to spend as much time as she needed in La Push, living in a house with him and his father. And she took him up on the offer. Collin imprints but there is much resistance from Molly, as she does not want to be in love.

* * *

><p>MPOV (Molly)<p>

I let out a sigh as the tears continued to fall down my face. There was no one left. I was now all alone in the world. I was lost. Slowly, I slid out of my sleeping bag and my feet hit the hard wood floor with a satisfying thud. I pulled the blankets off my floor and wrapped them around my body, making myself feel like a burrito.

I stood in my room, just gazing at everything adorned on the walls. It was all so childish; posters of bands and pictures of old friends, none of that mattered. I brought the blankets closer to my chest as I let out a shaky breath. The tears wouldn't stop.

My mother died exactly three days ago. So much went by in a blur since. After that night in the hospital, I drove myself home, almost comatose. Without too much thought I picked up the phone and called the only person I knew was left. Embry.

_I let out a cry as the phone rang three times and there was no answer. He always told me if I needed anything he would answer the phone, so where was he when I needed him the most? It continued to ring four more times and the answering machine greeted me, instead of my cousin._

_"Em-Embry," My words were being cut off by sniffling and the salty sweet tears that were falling into my open mouth, "Em, she's g-" I couldn't even say it. Because if I were to say it out loud, that would mean it's true. No matter how long I thought I had to prepare my mind that my mom was not going to make it, did not make this any easier. I was still on the line, though I wasn't talking. The only noise in my whole house were my cries, echoing through the phone. I hung up quickly._

_I acted almost like a zombie, going out into the garage, grabbing multiple card board boxes and began packing everything and anything that could fit in a box. By 9 the next morning, the whole downstairs was practically empty, except for the large furniture and boxes. My phone stayed on the counter throughout the time I spent packing up items, and did not ring once. I hadn't told anyone that my mother past away. Who was there to tell? I didn't have a father, my mom's parents died when I was about 3 years old, and her only other sibling was my uncle and cousin. But once they received that message I left Embry, they would know. There was no one else._

_I wanted to collapse, and just forget. I wanted to remember everything my mother ever told me, the looks on her face, the color in her eyes, the tone of her voice, her soft, loving touch. I already missed her._

_I went out to the garage and grabbed as many boxes as my weak arms could hold and trudged up the stairs. I turned right, towards my bedroom. Slowly, I packed up all the items I thought would bring me some profit. I took a black marker off my desk and wrote 'Garage sale items' on it. I started to pack the box full of the things I did not need, or want. About 100 books filled one box full. I unfolded another box and wrote the same thing on this one. In here I put things like binders and paper and purses until it almost overflowed. Why had I ever wanted any of these things? They aren't important; they won't do anything for me now. Another box was filled with CDs and music tapes, and clothes that were either too small or too big or things I just didn't want anymore._

_I brought these boxes downstairs and pushed them out to the front of the house and in front of the pavement near my garage. The sun was shining brightly, already starting to bake my skin. I turned back inside and brought some more boxes out. The boxes from my living room, things that had no meaning to me now, were also pushed outside. I walked back and forth from my house to my yard, bringing boxes as I went. I scribbled on a piece of paper that there were larger items for sale inside, they just had to ring the doorbell._

_I went back upstairs to my room and packed things like my computer, hair straightener, make up and phone charger in a box. I picked the full box up, my face showing no emotion, and took it out to my car. I opened the trunk and placed the box flat, and slammed it back down. Back upstairs, I went to the bathroom to collect anything that I could sell. About three unopened bottles of shampoo and conditioner, three unopened packs of razors and that was all. With a sigh, I went back downstairs and brought the box outside._

_As I looked around, people were beginning to come over with curiosity. Some people, I do not remember seeing before came up to me and offered their condolences, I just stared at them, not saying a word. People did not even ask how much the items were, they began to just put money in my hand and continue to look at me with sympathy. Soon enough, the boxes were gone from the front of my house and I held two hundred dollars in my hand. I stared at it, not sure what to do with it for a moment. Slowly, I turned and walked back into my house and shut the door._

_I grabbed the remaining boxes from the garage and brought them up to the last room, the room I really did not want to go in. I let out a breath, I did not know I was holding and turned the knob. The bed was made, sheets pulled up tight, pillows perfectly aligned. I wore a sad smile, no matter how sick my mother became, she always managed to make her bed. She would never allow me to do it, she always said that I would wrinkle it. I slowly made my way over to the bed, unable to really guide my body. I climbed onto the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and held it tightly against my chest. The tears began to fall from my eyes, my heart beginning to break once more. I pulled the covers out from under me and held them to my nose. Even with the snot running from it, I could still smell her. Mom._

_I must have fallen asleep because I woke up, and everything was dark. I began to get scared, but then I remembered where I was by the smell. My mom's room. A smile spread to my face as I buried my head into the sheets, trying to capture the smell. Then I remembered that my mom wasn't at the hospital anymore, she wasn't alive anymore. Slowly, I made my way out of the bed, pulling the sheets up, but it was wrinkled. Mom always knew. I made my way to the door and turned on the light. The brightness illuminated the room, leaving no corner dark. I studied the room. Around her bedside table were her multiple prescription bottles and pictures of us together. Her room was practically empty already, the only thing that was truly left was her bed, sheets and pillows along with pictures of us, and a closet full of clothes and her jewelry box. Turning on my heel, I left the room and went into the hall. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the last box I had and headed into the room again._

_I put the box in the middle of the room and started to grab the jewelry box and placed it softly inside. I went to her closet next. For a mom, she was very stylish. But as a cancer patient, whatever clothes she bought, she soon found that she was too small to fit into them. I looked at the array of items that hung from the hangers. I grabbed all of the clothes and folded them neatly into the box. I turned toward the drawer and opened it. Inside was her jeans and bras, underwear, socks things of that sort. I grabbed all her pants and socks and placed them in the box as well. Then there were the pictures. I walked over to the bedside table, my eyes already stinging with unshed tears. I picked up the pictures from behind, afraid to see what it was like before my mom became sick. They were placed face down in the box._

_The container of pills and her sheets were the only things left. I grabbed the pills and placed them in the box, hearing the clank from the multiple pills that had yet to be taken. I pushed the box out into the hallway, and slid against the opposite wall. All the energy from the day seemed to leave me. I stared at the box in front of me. My mom was gone. She wasn't coming back. There was no overnight hospital stays or late nights waiting by the phone for the phone call from mom, telling me that her treatment went well and I could come and see her. There was nothing._

_My stomach made an unpleasant sound and the pain that I had there was nothing that would measure up to what my heart was feeling. I remembered I had not eaten in at least twenty hours. I made my way down the stairs and looked around the kitchen. I had already sold almost all my pots and pans, glasses, silverware, plates and the like. I had exactly one pot, one pan, one glass, one plate, one fork, one knife, one spoon, one bowl. That was all I needed, there was only one person living here now, if you can even call this living. I opened the fridge and found left overs of Chinese food and pasta. I grabbed the Chinese food and placed it in the microwave. I grabbed my fork and a napkin, along with a glass and I filled that up with water._

_I waited until the microwave beeped, telling me that my food was reheated. I pulled the container out and it burned my fingers, but I only held onto it tighter, beginning to enjoy the pain. I placed it on the counter with reluctance and began to eat. I wondered if the television was working, but then I remembered that I hadn't paid the cable bill._

_Once my mom was diagnosed we needed a way to pay all the bills. She was in and out of the hospital so frequently that she didn't do much besides lay in bed, not that I wanted her to do anything besides that. I never told her, but I dropped out of high school. I had to. There was no other way for us to do what had to be done. And I was very lucky that the school understood what was going on because they did not ask for a parent's signature. But even if they asked it was not like my mother could have given them one, she was far too weak. So ever since my sixteenth birthday, I haven't been in school. That was one less worry._

_But I had three jobs. The first job was at a local Chinese place down the street, I was a waitress there. I took the orders, and if I did a good job, I ended up being able to take something home for myself. Well not home really, I would always end up eating it at the hospital, next to my mom. She had always questioned me as to why I was eating Chinese food now, when she knew I didn't like it. I told her my tastes had changed. My second job was babysitting for my neighbors, they had two children, one was seven, the other was five. They weren't that hard to take care of, and I was always close to home incase my mother needed something. My third job involved me working on cars. I would fix what I could with them and make sure they worked enough to get them to a real mechanic, if they even needed one._

_With those jobs, I was able to keep the bills from piling up. Mom always asked how I managed it, and I shrugged it off, telling her that she didn't have to worry. I had paid the rent, water, and electric bill for the past year. But once my mom became very sick, I could just barely manage. I worked as hard as I could, and tried to stay with my mother as long as possible._

_After I finished eating, I washed my fork and glass and put them away and threw away the trash. I looked up at the sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the screen, Embry. I answered the phone with a shaky breath._

_"He-hello?" My voice sounded soft, almost too soft to really sound like me, but something made me sound like that._

_"Molly? Hello? Its Em, are you there? Hello?" Embry's voice sounded weak, but frantic. I nodded my head in response, but remembered that he was on the phone and not right in front of me._

_"I'm here." I said, my voice dull and raspy._

_"Oh thank God, Mol! I have been trying to call you since you left the message! You haven't answered! Are you alright? Where are you?" His questions coming out so fast, it was hard for me to really answer them all._

_"I'm here." I repeated, unsure of what else I could really say._

_"Molly, where is 'here'? Your house, the hospital?" He suggested, growing more frantic by the second. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words were able to come out. "Molly? Hello? Molly, are you there?" His voice became high pitched as he waited for me to respond, I couldn't._

_"I'm," Where was I? This house I was standing in was not home, home was with my mother and she was gone, there was no place left. "I'm at the house, Embry. She-" My sobs muffled what I wanted to say, what I needed to say._

_"Molly, I know. Don't worry, we will be down there soon, ok?" Embry tried to sound sympathetic but I could tell he was very worried._

_"No." I whispered into the phone. I couldn't have him come, not now, not like this._

_"What?" Embry said, shock and surprise evident in his voice._

_"No. Please, don't come. I-I need to do this by myself. Please." I whispered again._

_"But Molly," He pleaded "What about you? What about Aunt Carly? Is there going to be a funeral?"_

_My breathing stopped. I hadn't thought that far. My mother would have wanted one. But who would go? I don't even have that much money. But I had to do what my mother would have wanted._

_"She is-she's going to be cremated, probably on Wednesday." I said, tears pricking my eyes once more._

_"Oh, Molly. I know this is hard for you but me and Uncle Danny will be down there on Tuesday. No exceptions." His voice was firm, holding no room for an argument. Tuesday was in two days._

_"See you." I said, whispering into the phone._

_"I love you Molly. I will be there soon." That was Embry's parting words._

_So for the next two days I rearranged the house. Or what was left of it. The garage sale was such a success that I continued to sell things the next day. I sold my bike, the couch, all of the chairs and its matching table, the living room sofas and side tables. Pretty much all of the big furniture in the house. This included my dressers and bed and my Mother's bed. That was hard to do. I removed all of the sheets she had last slept on and placed them on my floor neatly. The mattresses the woman bought from me were not that old at all, but I couldn't stand to lay on them, or have them in the house. That was true with nearly all of the furniture._

_All the rooms were practically empty. The only room that had items in it was my bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen. I had sold practically everything. In my room I had just my sheets, sleeping bag, and pillows. In the bathroom and kitchen were just the necessities. The house looked naked. I had placed the box of my mother's items in the trunk of my car, unable to look at it every time I walked up the stairs._

_I decided I needed a lot of money and that I would not be living in this house any more. There were too many memories here. I didn't, and couldn't really live in a home. Not by myself and knowing that there would be no one else that would come home. I decided that after the funeral I would live in my car. It wasn't that big, but it was standard size. It was a four door with a large backseat where I could lay down, stretch out my legs fully and sleep in my sleeping bag. It would be easier to get to work and I wouldn't have to worry about paying bills._

_For the next day before Embry and Uncle Dan arrived, I tried to work as much as possible. Not worrying about if I got any sleep or if I ate anything. I needed money. I worked at the restaurant for nine hours and received around one hundred and ten dollars. Then my neighbors called and asked if I could babysit until around five the next morning because they wanted to go on an 'all night date'. I did not complain, though I believe they only did that because they knew my situation._

I got back to the house around six the morning of the funeral. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair and face along with the rest of my body until I was as clean as could be. I hadn't said anything since I got off work, and even when I had to talk, it was very quiet and not elaborate, just simple, dull words. I dressed quickly in a tight black dress and brushed my hair out, not bothering to do anything with it. My blonde hair stuck against my face and dripped onto the floor. I applied my makeup darkly around my eyes. Not dark enough to make me appear like a raccoon, but enough to add effect. I slowly went into my room and lay on my sleeping bag, waiting for my uncle and cousin to arrive.

The doorbell rang once. The tears were already streaming down my face. I couldn't do this. I couldn't face her brother and nephew and say that everything was alright and that I would be fine and there was nothing to worry about. I took a deep breath and tried to fix my make up as I walked down the stairs. Not bothering to look out the peep hole, I swung open the door and was greeted by my uncle and cousin.

They both gathered me into a hug and did not say a word. I stepped aside and allowed them into the house. It was practically bare. The only thing that could be seen was the few items in the kitchen. Silently, Embry turned to look at me and raised his eye brows in a question. I shook my head, unable to respond. They didn't understand what it was like for me to live in a house with so many memories. I checked the time on my watched and mumbled something about us needed to get to the cemetery soon. Embry told Uncle Dan it's time we get going.

With one last look around the house to see if I had left or forgot anything, I gathered my belongings from the kitchen and placed them in the trunk. Embry followed me everywhere I went. Not saying anything, but just watching every move I made. I ran up the stairs one last time and gathered my sleeping bag, pillow and stuffed wolf which Embry and Uncle Dan got me when we were younger from my bedroom and walked down the stairs. Embry did not offer to hold anything for me. I lost my footing on the last step and I let go of my items to try and catch myself. Embry grabbed me by my waist and steadied me on the ground and picked up my things that I dropped and followed me out to the car.

I looked up at Embry, to see him looking down at me with an indescribable expression on his face. I pulled the front door shut and locked it. I picked up the welcome mat, and placed the key underneath, like I told the owners we-I would do. Em walked over to my car and I opened the door to the back. He gave me a questionable look before placing all of the items in the back.

My uncle sat in the front seat of a big black truck, which was also in the driveway. The tears were in his eyes were threatening to fall. Slowly, I turned to see Embry. He had a sad smile on his face. He opened his arms to me and I rushed into them. I gripped him tightly around the waist, mumbling things into his dark shirt. He held me lightly around the waist and was petting my hair trying to calm me down.

I pulled back slightly, to see his face. I saw a tear run down his cheek and I lifted up my arm and stood on my tippy toes and wiped the tear away. I smiled sadly at him and he walked over to his father. I looked as they mumbled something before Uncle Dan reached over to the passenger seat and handed something to Embry. Embry turned and brought it over to me. He held it out, waiting for me to take it. I looked up into his hazel eyes, the same color as mine and my mother's and uncle's, and he nodded slightly.

I was holding my mother's urn. It was very decorative, a light green color with an inscription in a dark golden: Carly Nicole Call May 17, 1975-December 11, 2011. Pride and Passion was ever present in her heart and is now in the hearts of those whom she loved.

Embry gave me one final hug before getting in the truck next to his father. They pulled out of the driveway first, waiting for me to show them the way to the cemetery. With one final look at the house, I strapped the urn into the passenger seat next to me and we headed toward our destination.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Hopefully someone enjoyed this chapter. But regardless, I will be updating when I can. Review and please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter of CLTCL. So far I have gotten great feedback for this story (even if it is only two reviews). I would like to say thank you, even if you just read it and don't review, just the thought of having something that is somewhat worth reading makes my day. Hopefully this chapter is everything you were looking for. This is the imprinting chapter. Let it be know that there is still much more character development needed to be done until this story can really be considered a story in my book. But I hope you enjoy it. Molly and Collin's POV are in here! Feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any questions.

-mlollove

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

After the cremation and funeral I was left with just the urn my uncle and Embry had given me. I thought the weight of it was hard to hold before, but now, with ashes of a human body in them, it seemed to add at least a ton, not including the guilt. I sat in the car, my breathing shaky, tears falling onto my steering wheel. I tried to calm myself down, but there was nothing I could do.

I couldn't look Uncle Danny in the eye, knowing that I must have been somehow responsible for his sister's death. It was inevitable, death that is, but maybe it was my fault. Maybe just one little thing I did, or didn't do, was what made her relapse. I would never know. But I could feel the way he looked at me, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to express it. Every time he gave me that look, I turned my gaze to Embry.

Embry gave me a grim smile, not really saying much. Embry's mom died in childbirth, and he never knew much about her. So my mom would always take care of him and treated him like her own son, and I think he understood that. Because soon after I was born, I would go up to La Push with my mom and we would have play dates. He was only about six months older than me and when we played together he would be the older brother, and I his younger sister.

Our relationship stayed like that as we grew up. And as we grew, so did the boys he hung around with on the reservation. They all knew me and we all acted like we were best friends, no matter the age difference. Embry was best friends with two boys named Quil and Jake. Whenever I came to visit, we would all form a big group and play duck duck goose or board games, when we were younger. But as we grew, our games changed. Board games turned into spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. I got my first kiss from Quil when I was thirteen, he was fourteen. No one ever really knew about that, because I never told anyone; besides Embry. I never understood why my mom didn't live there, but I never asked. Everyone in the family had dark skin, except me. My skin was pale with ugly freckles dotting it. I was the only one with blonde hair. Well that is not entirely true, when my mother was around, she died her hair blonde and she looked gorgeous.

My breathing finally began to calm down as there was a knock on my window. I jumped at the sound, but calmed when I saw it was Embry. Instead of rolling down my window, I motioned for him to come to the passenger seat. He opened the door opposite of me, and sunk down in the seat. Until now, I didn't really notice how big he had gotten. I was so preoccupied that I didn't really see his differences. But now, in the confined space of my car, his legs almost touching his chest, his long flowing black hair and his muscles etched from the confines of his shirt, I saw how much he really had changed.

"Em, when did you get so big?" I said, my voice trying to sound light and cheerful, but ended up just sounding strange. Embry looked at me for a moment before laughing so hard he was holding his sides. He was trying to tell me something but no words were coming from his mouth.

Slowly, he gained control of his giggles and spoke. "You have no idea how weird that sounded, coming from my sister!" He laughed again, this time lightly. He had always referenced me as being his sister, not as his cousin, but I never found it strange. We were just extremely close.

"I'm trying to be serious here, Embry." I mumbled as I playfully pushed his chest, for once a true smile spreading across my face in the past few days.

Embry opened his mouth to speak, a giggle escaping before he responded. "Growth spurt, I guess. You haven't seen me in about a month or two right?" He asked politely. I nodded my head to answer his question. "Well that's enough time for me to grow another three inches and get some more muscles." He said, almost to himself. I stared at him for a moment, unable to really understand what was going on. It had been a while since I last saw him, but to have this much improvement, well it was astonishing.

"I guess." I said as I gave him a skeptical look. I was unsure of what else to say to him. This never happened to me before, there was always something for Em and I to talk about. "So," he started, reaching over the console to grab my hand in his and massage my fingers lightly "What are you going to do now. Now that-" I cut him off by pulling my hand out of his grasp. This was all to sudden. I couldn't deal with this. Tear began to blur my vision as I tried to somehow make 'I will be living in my car' sound like a good thing. "Well," I mumbled "I will be living here." I gestured around the car.

Embry stared at me for a moment, almost like he was waiting for me to say 'gottcha!' or something like that. I stared at him, no emotion showing on my face. His frame began to shake, the car began to move just a little, but after a short intake of breath and a gasp from me, Embry ran a hand through his hair and the shaking stopped.

"No." He said, voice firm. I stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just say no? Who was he to judge my decisions after my mother just died? "What do you mean no?" I said, my voice high and my arms raised. "Molly, no means no. You are not going to live in your car!" Embry gripped his hair and pulled on it slightly, his body beginning to shake again. This time, I just stared at him, not sure what to do. I slowly brought my hand to his shoulder, when I heard him say "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Me." His skin was hot to touch, but worse than that, his words stung my heart, like ice. I pulled my hand back, against my chest, sniffling. I grabbed my legs up to my chest and stared out the windshield, unable to look anywhere else.

"Mol," Embry whispered from his spot in the car "I didn't-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But you don't understand, I'm dangerous." I let out a little laugh and said quietly, "You would never hurt me, Embry." I heard him suck in a breath and he responded, "You don't know that." My head whipped around to him in shock. His eyes were pained and they were staring right into mine.

I shook my head, I needed to be done with this conversation. I couldn't take it anymore. Embry seemed to sense that and he got right to the point. "The real reason I came into your car, was because Dad and I want you to stay with us in La Push." I stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. Somehow my brain opened my mouth and said, "No, I couldn't it is too much trouble, I-I already made you lose one family member. You don't need me and my depressing self to bring you down." I mumbled the last sentence, afraid of what would happen if he heard it.

It seemed like he heard me because he responded by saying "Everyone is sad that Carly is gone Molly. She was a wonderful person," His eyes made their way for the urn which was now placed in the backseat of my car "And you are just as important, just as wonderful, just as loved. You deserve to be happy and continue to live life; it's what she would have wanted." His voice displayed pain and he gripped my hand, tightly. "I would feel better knowing that you are safe in La Push with us."

I stared at him, a bit confused. Us who? Us meaning my Uncle and Embry? "Us who, Embry?" I asked, my voice raspy, afraid of the answer. I didn't want to be some burden, some charity case for my uncle and cousin to look after. Embry looked at me for a moment before he said "Me, Quil, Jake, Jared, Collin, Brady, Sam, Paul. You know, the boys? Well we liked to be called 'The Pack' now. For obvious reasons" He mumbled the last bit to himself, but I had heard it.

"The Pack?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity. He shook his head lightly, not saying anything else. I stared at the steering wheel for a few moments, not saying anything. If I was going to live with Em and Uncle Dan, I needed to do something to prove myself there. Slowly, I looked up to see Embry staring at me intensely. "If I were to stay with you guys-"

"Just me," He cut me off. I gave him a questionable look "I live by myself, Dad has a house near by but, I've got a two bedroom house." He said, his voice held pride. "Ok," I continued "If I were to stay with you, you'd have to let me make it up to you somehow," He tried to interrupt, but I gave him a look "You can't just let me sit there and do nothing, I have to do something productive like help me find a job or pay rent or make meals, something, alright?" A wolfish grin broke out on Embry's face at the mention of making meals. He nodded his head and with a bright smile he held out his hand and said "It's a deal, meals for a place to stay, nothing else no rent no nothing, besides food." He chuckled. I nodded and grabbed his hand firmly. We were soon on our way to La Push.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

CPOV (Collin)

I had been on patrol for at least two hours and I was already getting tired of it. Tonight I was by myself. The Pack has been having to work a little extra do to Embry gone. He had only been gone for about a day, but I still get worried for him. We weren't as close as him and Jake and Quil but with sharing our thoughts, we were all very close. There wasn't much we were able to keep from each other.

I would be turning eighteen in a matter of weeks, but nothing really seemed to change. I had been a werewolf for over five years. And every birthday since then, I have asked for something good to happen. So far there has been no such luck. There was no girl, no new friends no nothing, nothing ever changed. But I was hoping that because I was going to be an official adult, something would happen.

I was walking on my paws through the trees, occasionally sniffing a tree stump or the air, to find that horribly sweet stench of vampire. Sam had thought that there would be a nomad coming, and I did not doubt him, you were not allowed to doubt the alpha. My light gray/blonde fur seemed to stand out against the dark greenery of the forest. I was just about the same height as Embry, which was six feet five inches.

I continued to patrol, just walking around, not really paying much attention to my surroundings. Patrolling was so boring if you had no one else to talk to. After a matter of minutes, the quiet seems to smother you. My thoughts seemed to echo in my own head. When it was just me, in my human form, I was fine with that, but in werewolf form, it was just creepy.

I wondered how Embry was holding up. If he was handling the news of his aunt well. We all knew that she wouldn't last very long but he was always concerned. And it was a good reason. His cousin, Melanie or something, would now be all alone. There was no mother, or father to look after her. Embry thought it was now his responsibility to look after her. I, personally, think that she could make it on her own and didn't need babying from her cousin.

But the last time I had thought that, Embry tackled me to the ground and twisted my shoulder out of its socket. "She needs my help, no matter what." His voice firm, his body still pinning mine against the floor "When she gets here, if you have nothing nice to think, or say, to or about her, you can leave us alone. She doesn't need shit from some kid" He spat the word kid, like it was some form of curse.

Light began to filter past the branches of trees and this moss of the forest. They were headlights. I saw a huge black truck, Embry's, and a small four door car pull past the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. I let out a low howl, just loud enough that Embry would hear. It would let him know that someone was out patrolling while he went on some extravagant trip to California to visit his cousin.

It was three o'clock in the morning. It was Thursday. I watched, hidden from plain view, as a goddess, wrapped in a tight black dress stepped out of the passenger side of the tiny car. Embry's body unfolded itself from the driver's side as he came around and hugged the goddess. Her eyes flickered to the forest, and I was trapped.

I was trapped in those wonderful colored hazel green eyes. Even from the dark of the night I could make out her features perfectly. Bright blonde hair, beautiful freckles dotted her pale face. But something about her set me off balance. It was as if my mind stopped thinking about me and every single thing was focused on this one girl. Every breath I took, every step I made, was for this girl. I knew right then, that I had imprinted. I knew because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Nothing could ever amount to her paramount beauty. I remembered how Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil felt when they saw their imprints for the first time, and this was exactly like that.

Her eyes held mine for a few moments, unable to look away. Too soon, I heard a gasp and I saw her pull Embry's sleeve and point out towards the forest, towards me. Embry's eyes locked right onto mine, but I couldn't bother with him, I only saw her. I watched from my spot in the forest, fighting the urge to go up to her, as Embry and his father brought multiple boxes and items from, what I was guessing to be, her car into Embry's house.

After everything was brought in, and the girl had been inside for a while, I saw Embry's figure walk out of the house. He walked out into the woods right to me. He stood there, wolf to man, and gave me a look before saying he would be right back. He walked further into the woods, not uttering a single word. But it was not like I could even bother listening to him, my thoughts were focused on this girl.

Too soon his thoughts filled my head, and mine his. He began to understand, or at least I thought he did. All of a sudden, I was pressed against the hard bark of a nearby tree. Not bothering to hide in my pain and surprise, I let out a whimper. He just pressed me harder into the bark.

What do you think you're doing? He growled at me.

I am trying to tell you something, but then you decided to push me into this tree. If you let go just a bit, I would be able to tell you. I pleaded with him.

Fat chance, he growled once again. What the hell are you doing, thinking about my sister like that?

I love her. I've imprinted on her. I thought, just above a whisper.

You what? He growled, this time he was now trying to swipe my face with one of his claws. She doesn't need things like a boy bothering her right now, not after what she went through!

My teeth began to rub together, my body began to shake just a bit more as anger crashed through me. Who are you to decide if something is good for her or not?

Because I know her, he said. That is something you will never do. Stay away from her. He growled once more before walking to the edge of the woods and phasing back and putting his clothes back on.

I stared in disbelief as I watched him walk away. I thought that I would put up more of a fight for the one I love. But I thought about it and what if he really did know what was best for her. Because he knew her, he knew what she was going through, and I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't hurt her. If I were to hurt her, I couldn't live with myself.

I didn't even know her name. I thought to myself. I let out a slow, painful cry into the woods for no one but myself to hear. I couldn't leave now, not with my imprint just a few yards away. I stayed in the forest, making myself a comfortable spot to sit and watch the front door in case something were to happen.

The sun, slow with moving against the clouds, began to rise. I felt like time had frozen in the matter of the night and day. It was dark, yet it was a new day and a new day meant new things to do. By the time the sun had risen above the clouds I had made up my mind. I would go and make an attempt to see her, if not talk to her, today. I started to pace around, making a train at least a foot deep in the earth as I tried to come up with things I could say.

Were there restrictions on what I could and couldn't say? Was there a certain way I was supposed to tell her that she was the love of my life, that I would do anything and everything for her, that I would be everything for her, and I was made just for her? What was she going to say? How was she going to react? What if Embry wouldn't let me inside his house in the morning like I had planned? What if I wasn't allowed to see her? What if she didn't want to see me? How was I going to tell her everything? Did she even want me?

Questions like these kept running around in my mind as I tried, effortlessly, to come up with ways to tell her. So far there really was no definite plan besides just say hello. I was planning on introducing myself as a neighbor, which was entirely true if you believe that neighbors could still be called that even if they lived on the other side of the reservation.

Once the sun was shining and it seemed like a decent time to visit without waking anyone up, I changed back into my human form and sliding on the pair or shorts that I had tied onto my back leg before. Without trying to be eager, I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Embry grabbed the door and pulled it open. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest, he was wearing just his boxers and was leaning against the door frame. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly before saying "What'd ya want?"

I swallowed slightly, unable to really form words. I opened my mouth a few times but no words were able to be said. "I-do you think I could come in for a bit? I've been outside all night." I said, my voice almost sounding weak. Embry opened the door more and mumbled something along the lines of it wasn't his fault that I stayed out there.

He walked back to the kitchen area and pulled out a chair for himself. Slowly he settled himself into it and lifted his feet up onto the table. He lifted his head up, toward the stairs and looked at the closed door before turning back to me. He nodded his head toward the other chair and I also settled into it.

"So," I began, not really knowing what to say but then the words came tumbling out of my mouth "its not like I meant for this to happen, I didn't mean to imprint on her! If I could have changed it I- I wouldn't change it, her or anything for anyone." My voice began to get soft as I continued "Listen, I don't know what is happening with you both, but all I know is that I love her, I am in love with her and nothing you do or say will change that Embry." I lifted a hand to my hair and pulled on it slightly, letting out a sigh.

I looked up from my hands to see Embry starring off towards the door, towards the stairs. Slowly, I turned my head in the direction that he was looking in as well. And there stood my goddess. She seemed almost frozen on the stairs, gripping the banister so tight her knuckles turned white. She was dressed in an oversized tee shirt and a pair of Embry's boxers. Her hair was a little bit fuzzy, blonde hair sticking up at all different angles. But she looked beautiful.

Faster than I could have imagined, she was gone form the stairs and was sticking to Embry's side like glue. She brought her hands around his ear and began whispering things so low that even I couldn't hear. Her face began to turn as red as a tomato and Embry chuckled before nodding and that must have earned a playful slap from my personal goddess.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound as smooth as possible. "Hello there," My voice a bit high pitched, I cleared my throat once more and tried again "Hi. I'm Collin. I'm one of Embry's friends. I don't think we've met before," I know we have never met before "It's a pleasure," I said as I watched her face try and hide some sort of emotion. She began to bite her inner lip and looked at Embry with pleading eyes.

He sighed before introducing her, my goddess. "This woman right here, Collin, is my sister Molly." Her lips formed a thin line against her face, almost like she was trying her best to smile but this was all that she could do. She quickly left us and began to head towards the kitchen, my eyes followed her until she was out of my sight.

I felt a punch against my shoulder and saw a kidding smile on Embry's face. "Smooth moves," he said before getting up and nodding toward the door. I stood up and started to follow him and we began to pass the kitchen. The sweet aroma of bacon and eggs hit my nose and made my stomach growl with hunger. Molly stood, her back to us, focusing on making breakfast for Embry.

This feeling inside of me was indescribable. I wanted Molly to be wearing my boxers and making me breakfast in my house. But that was just going too fast, I didn't even know if she wanted to see me. I hadn't even heard her voice.

"Molly," I called out, and she quickly turned her head toward the sound of her voice "It was, ah, nice meeting you. I hope to see you again, maybe?" My voice was nervous and quiet and I could see Embry behind me, trying to stifle his giggles. Molly just looked at me one more time, an emotionless mask covering her features, before she turned around and continued cooking.

Embry walked me to the door and told me I should go home and get some sleep. For once I agreed with him. I hoped that my dreams would be filled with lovely images of Molly Call.


End file.
